


Stealing the Night

by AngelFlower23



Series: The Raven and the Black Cat Series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Blake and Raven make the most of their time together.





	Stealing the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot of Raven and Blake following my first one shot I did for them this one is not as long but I tried I hope you enjoy. I do plan on a bigger story for them.
> 
> I also wrote this on my phone and I still use English as a second language and still have learning disabilities.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_-^)

The rain was hitting hard, her cat eyes looked on at the darkened sky, she hated the rain, but she knew she couldn't just barge in to the Brawren camp announced. She was beginning to think her and Raven better start a new way of meeting each other.

Blake got off the tree branch she was standing on and walked towards camp. What she didn't know was that Raven was watching her in bird form. She flew to her tent and let one of her men know her kitty cat was on her way. When the Faunus girl walked in one of the bandits said Raven was in her tent.

Blake's ear twitched in happiness as she made her way to the all familiar tent. When she walked in Raven had tea set already.

“Is almost like you knew I was coming” The cat Faunus said as she went for a greeting hug. 

Raven smirked but hugged her anyway , she had become special to the older woman and thus welcomed her hugs.

“Well I had a hunch you'd stop by, it's been a while” Raven let her know as she rubbed Blake's arms up and down slowly.

“I'm sorry I've been so busy with the Fang I'm just glad I found you. You moved from last time.” Her ears drooped.

Raven lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

“I know as I said we move, but I'm also glad you found me, we are probably staying here permanently, it's a safe place and the food is good.”

Blake hummed and wrapped her arms around Raven looking up at her, she laid her head on her chest. Raven’s corner of her mouth quirked up as she placed her hand behind the girl's head and back.

“Do you want tea? I even got cake this time” 

The cat Faunus looked up at her again and kissed her lips on her tippy toes. “Yes I'd like to.”she said going to sit on a fish in in front of the coffee table. “What cake you have?”

“You'll like it? Is strawberry shortcake” Raven explained as she opened the cake’s plastic top and cut two generous pieces for each of them. While Blake poured the tea in the white cups that now where only used by them.

“ I think is lovely honey” Blake let her know squeezing her thigh under the table.

Raven smiled and fed Blake a piece of cake, Blake gladly took it and savored that piece in her mouth. Sure they spent a lot of time apart but when they were together they were the only two in the world and Blake loved it that way. 

Raven licked a bit of whipped cream that was left on Blake's mouth, Blake quickly opened her mouth letting Raven know she wanted a kiss with tongue. The older woman complies as she swirled her tongue with the cat Faunus kissing and holding her close. Blake purred as the kiss heated up more and more. 

Raven undid the young woman's shirt lifftimg it off her, she then kissed down her neck and shoulder making her moan softly. She continued touching her sides in a ghostly manner and leaving trail of kisses everywhere she could.

The young woman grabbed the older woman's face forcefully and kissed her hungrily. She pushed her towards the bed laying her down, she undid her garbs as Raven took Blake's pants and panties off. Once both women were completely naked they kissed every inch of their bodies licking and nibbling softly in certain areas.

Blake then started kissing her way down Raven’s body till she got to her desired destination and took a plunge with her tongue.

They continued pleasuring each other for most of the night till finally they fell asleep, Raven holding Blake proactively in her arms. Sure they weren't always together but when they were they always made the best of it.


End file.
